Minecraft Truth or Dare
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Awesomestar, Deadlox, Sky, Jason and CaptainSparklez are bored so they decide to play Truth or Dare. All I can say is... Really funny stuff is about to happen if you submit a dare keep it PG-13 at most. Enjoy! Rated T because... See for your-self
1. T or D?

**In this story, Jason will have a girlfriend named Kayla. Enjoy!**

* * *

Awesomstar's POV

" Im so bored!" Deadlox sighs. " You and me both." I reply. Me, Jason, Deadlox, and Sky were hanging out, wishing we had something to do. " I have an idea! Lets play truth or dare!" Sky says. " YEAH!" We yell.

Suddenly, the song " Cube Land" starts playing. " that's my phone." I say, picking it up "Hello? Oh hey Jordan. No I'm with Sky, Jason, and Deadlox. Dawn and Kayla are coming so one more won't hurt. I hope you like Truth or Dare. Bye"

Jason's eyes light up " Lets do this! Erin, Truth or dare?" I ponder this. Jason could dare me to kiss Deadlox so I say " Truth."

" Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?" Oh dear Notch why? " Yes..." I finally whisper. They crack up.

I feel steam coming out of my ears. As I finish wringing their necks and about to start rearranging their faces when Jordan knocks on the door " you better thank each and every one of your Lucky Stars, Sky!"

I hissed before I opened the door. " Hi Jordan, you didn't miss much."

Sky's POV

" Jason Truth or Dare?" Deadlox asks Jason " Dare." Deadlox smirks " you have to wear these..."

he holds up a headband with black cat ears on it. " and act like a cat... In front of Kayla." Jason frowns, puts the ears on, gets on all fours, and meows.

Erin and Deadlox crack up and Jordan laughs. He meows again just as Kayla comes in. Erin, Jordan, and Deadlox are dying of laughter.

Kayla's POV

" Jason, what are you doing?!" I ask when I see Jason meowing like a cat. He meows again and Erin snarls " you say that about my mother again you little tin-man and you will never see the sun again!"

Deadlox looks at Erin " What did he say?" Erin leaned over and whispered it to him " JASON!" He yells

Jordan's POV

" Ty, Truth or dare?" Sky asks Deadlox. " dare!" He says happily. " you have to kiss Erin."

" WHAT?! NO WAY!" They both yell( they did slip a word between the NO and the WAY.) " just do it!" I snap.

Deadlox quickly kisses Erin on the cheek and they both start blushing.

* * *

**review me some dares people!**


	2. Say what?

**Rules for sending in a dare**

**1. PG please. PM me if you have a question about what I consider PG**

**2. No Yaoi... It creeps me out**

**3. Don't get mad if I don't use your dare**

**4. I am REALLY Awesomestar**

**Dare submitter for this chapter; LunaDiamond5665**

**The order for this chapter is: Jordan, Awesomestar , Jason, Sky, Dawn, Ty, then Kayla**

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

I nearly choke on my sixth can of Red Bull. Sky dared me to drink six cans in a row. I finish it a put the empty can on the ground " finished." I say, opening a seventh can.

Jordan looks at me " Erin that's your seventh can of Red Bull! I think you've had enough!"

Jason nods " Yeah, she's going to be bouncing off the walls for hours!" " Please Jason," I snort " It takes a least 10 cans of this stuff to make me go wild! Sooo, who's turn is it?"

Sky looks around " I think it's Jordan's. Jordan, truth or dare?" " truth." Jordan says. " who do you like?"

I noticed a blush on Jordan's face. " Dude, you're blushing." I point out " S-shut up Erin!" He snaps.

Ty' s POV

" Erin, truth or dare?" Jason asks Erin. " truth." She says. " How long have you liked Ty for?"

She and I both blush " BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM DX" I stutter " and I'm not that fond of her, either!"

Jason smirks at us, " Are you sure? I mean, you two hugged in the Nether, and almost kissed in the End so..."

He was cut off when Awesomestar lunged at him, claws outstretched. While she was beating him up, I notice Sky making kissing motions. " Shut up!"

Jason's POV

" ow..." I say for the fifth time in a row. Awesomestar had given me a black eye, broke my arm, and snapped two of my ribs.

Awesomestar snarls at me " You're lucky that Sky and Jordan pulled me off of you! Truth or dare?" " truth" " do you REALLY like Kayla?" I nod " duh" but Awesomestar's glaring daggers at me. " Erin, just admit you like Ty, or Ty, admit that you like Erin and we'll stop riding you guys about it!" Sky says " for the last time, I. Do. Not. Like. Ty." Erin's voice is as cold as steel in the winter.

Sky's POV

" You have to give up budder for the rest of the day." Dawn says and I almost black out. " G-give up BUDDER?! Are you mad?" Dawn shakes her head " no I'm not but..." " you, on the other hand, you are crazy." Erin butts in, her remark making Ty and Jason crack up, and left Jason rolling on the floor in pain, causing Ty to laugh even harder.

Dawn's POV

" Dawn? Daaawwwnnnn?" Awesomestar's voice bearly registers. She dared me to kiss Sky on the lips for a full minute.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that there're covering each other's eyes. I break away from Sky " grow up you four! We're done!" I snap at them.

Ty's POV

" So I have to lick this frozen pole?! Even Sky's not stupid enough to do that!" I say. " too bad!" Jordan says and the next thing I know, my tongue is stuck to a frozen pole, and Erin is snapping pictures

" wow, you're so nice." I snap and she looks hurt " sorry. How long have I been stuck here?"

" About an hour. The others went home. They tried hot water, crowbars, everything!" " Well, in this movie, a girl kissed a guy in a similar situation and it worked..."

She sighs " tell no one." Then she kisses me and I faint from sheer excitement.

* * *

**I know this is SUPER late, but congrats to Sky and Dawn on their engagement!**


	3. Erin and Ty, sitting in a tree

**I'm back Fanfiction!**

**Dare submitter for this chapter: Ninjaofthesea.**

**your dares were FUNNY!**

* * *

Jordan's POV

Erin comes in dragging a knocked out Ty behind her.

" How'd you get him off?" Sky asks.

" I pulled him off." she answers.

Ty suddenly comes to. " Huh? What?" He asks

" Jordan, truth or dare?" Erin asks me.

I think for a second " dare." I say.

" You have to sing one of your songs."

I blush " F-fine. Which one?"

Erin grins " Fallen Kingdom."

" But-fine." I snap.

Erin's POV

After Jordan finished singing Fallen Kingdom and we finished laughing, Jason " Truth or Dare Erin?"

" Dare" I say instantly. How bad could it be?

" You have to... Um.. You have kiss Ty..."

" Again?!" I say.

"I wasn't finished!" Jason snaps. " On the lips."

I stutter " fine." I quickly kiss Ty and blush for the fifth time that day.

" You two are so cute!" Dawn gushes." Aren't they Kayla?"

She nods. I roll my eyes " Shut up."

Ty's POV

" Ok Ty," Sky says " I dare you to... Play seven minutes in heaven with Erin.

" No F%#&ing way!" I yell.

" Remember what I did to Jason?" Erin snarls.

" That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

Dawn jumps up " Erin, stop threatening Sky and go do it!" She shoves us in the closet

" No offense Ty, but I would rather die than do this." Erin says.

"you and me both." I reply. " So what are we gonna do?"

Sky's POV

" THERE IS NO WAY I AM HUGING A SQUID." I say.

" Too bad." Erin says as she spawns a squid

" Hey, hey Sky, ima squid. hey, squiid." The squid said then I hugged it.

" STOP HUGGING ME. IMA SQUID!" The squid yells.

Jason's POV

" Jason, truth or dare?" Jordan asks

" uh... Truth." I say " What's your least favorite thing about Kayla?"

I look at Kayla and only see perfection " Nothing." I say.

" Milk Boy, you have to dislike something about her."

I feel my-self getting angry " Don't call me Milk Boy!" I snap. " I-I don't like the fact that she can be a little girly at times. There I said it!"

Kayla hugs me " it's ok Jasey." She says. " JASEY?!" Erin and Ty ask before cracking up.

" Don't laugh Ty! What about Erin's nickname for you?" I snap.

Ty blushes slightly " That's different." He says.

" What's her nickname for him?" I hear Jordan ask Sky. " Deady."

Dawn's POV

" Dawn, what's your favorite thing about me?" Sky asks

" That's easy." I say smiling

" I love that fact you call gold budder. It's so cute!"

Sky looks confused " What's gold?" He asks.

I see Erin facepalm, Ty grinning, and Jason still fuming over begging called 'Milk Boy'.

Kayla's POV

" Kayla, truth or dare?" Dawn asks me.

" umm truth!" I say. "

Did you like the cat thing Jason did?"

I think back to it " yes! Jasey, that was the cutest thing you've ever done!"

Erin laughs " Kayla, don't call him Jasey, call him Milk Boy!" And we all laugh.


End file.
